Telmarvak Tales Volume 1
by noruas bombadil
Summary: follow the Tales of Jogre Telmarvak as he grows in power and knowledge. This is my first story and I would really appreciate it if any one could give me their opinion of the story. but please be kind when you criticize I am new to this and am very nervous about this.
1. Chapter 1

It All Falls Into Place

"Lord Malgus I fear that we may have a problem?." As the formerly majestic cityscape of Coruscant burned in his view, the Dark Lord of the Sith turned to face the subordinate who had addressed him, disturbing his revelry. His voice-barely more than coarse growl-he responded "What might that be commander?" The once proud and confident officer felt his very soul collapse in on himself under the Sith lord's intense glare. "There appears to be a stiffer level of resistance being offered by the Jedi guarding the holocron vault than we had originally planned for, Lord Malgus. We require reinforcements if we are to continue the assault." His statement finished, he dropped his gaze to his shoes too frightened to peer into the eyes of the man who stood before him. "Show me the battle, and I will decide whether your unit requires superior numbers or superior leadership."

The cost of him miscalculating the force required to overcome the resistance would clearly be his life, and with that reality pressed upon him he lead the Sith Lord to a place where he could see the vault security cameras. Displayed was a man of above average height and weight clad in full Jedi Sentinel armour. "Here, Lord Malgus. This warrior has been holding back our troops for sometime. If I had clearance to use heavy ordinance, I could destroy a portion of the east wall and remove his choke point, sir, but that would…"

"Enough!" Malgus barked out, sending the officer into silence out of surprise. He was not expecting to be cut off in the middle of his speech, but truth be told Malgus did not give half a womp rat's shebs about what he had planned. He had only followed him this far so that he could find out where the majority of the fighting was taking place.

"There is much that you can learn about and opponent by the place where they choose to take up a defensive position. What their intent, fighting style, and upper limit are. All of these things could be gleaned, if one knows what to search for." Malgus used this monologue to keep the officer from trying to speak, while he confirmed the radio frequency for the sergeant in the hallway where this battle was taking place "Sergeant, identify yourself." The response was quick and rushed as he was attempting to both fire upon the Jedi in the corridor, and avoid any stray blaster fire that may come his way. "This is Sergeant Chad Nylf. Please identify to establish chain of command." Malgus knew of Chad Nylf. He was a skilled leader and could hold a higher rank. Disappointingly, he placed far too much focus on his squad, and if he were given command of a platoon or more he would undoubtedly burn himself out endeavouring to learn every last detail about all of them. "Sergeant this is Darth Malgus. Tell me, if you had access to heavy ordinance could you bypass this obstacle?"

"No, Lord Malgus, the only way we are going to bypass this foe is with a single opponent of greater quality." Before a response could be given, Malgus saw the Jedi blast a war droid apart without even striking it. The kick the Jedi had thrown stopped less than an inch from the droid, and yet it still exploded as though it were hit by an entire blast of force energy. At that moment, Malgus finally understood who this warrior was, and the reality of his situation came crashing home like an out of control land speeder. In that one moment everything made sense. And all the pieces fell into place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three months. It had taken three months for him to master the mannerisms of the Jedi sentinal that they had isolated from the others off the video footage that Malgus had a very mandalorian gather. But now here he stood clad in the armour of the only temple guard that was close enough to his size that when he slipped past temple security and killed the guard taking great care to not damage the guards armour while doing so. To say that it was difficult would be a major understatement and while the armour was intact the room was, well it was trashed. And after having restored the room to a functional state he set about trying to preserve the body. The first step was to drain all of the blood and fluids from inside the body into the high strength water tight bags he smuggled in. Next he pumped the body full of a high density low volume resin that was made to expand to be considerably larger when activated with the secondary element. This resin then lowers the temperature to prevent the body from decomposing in was not a long term solution however they only require the body to not become so pungent that it draws unwanted attention. This mix would last for about two weeks which would be more than enough for their plan. All he needed to do was blend in for a week and when Malgus attacked the temple he would place himself with the other guards that went to defend the holocron vault. Next he would dispatch the sentinels and unlock the vault so that the sith could access the vast stores of knowledge hidden within. Or at least that is what was supposed to happen. In all reality he had very different plans.

After the alarm was sounded and all of the sentinels rushed to their predetermined post and began their silent vigil. He always found it odd that the very thing that made the temple guards so intimidating to their enemies that being their total anonymity was also their greatest weakness. As only the commanders gave order the lesser sentinels rarely if ever spoke. So in silence they stood as he bided his time for the ideal moment to strike. This moment presented itself when a lone sith warrior entered the other end of the library and began to make his way to the holocron vault. Once the first two of the five guards left to dispatch the warrior he attacked. By merely switching on his lightsaber he killed the sentinel to his right. Next he swung his blade in a wide and obvious arc at the second and as he had expected the yellow blade was met halfway to its intended target. This exposed the Jedi's left side as he activated the concealed gun he had built directly into a set of his guard's armor. The round that was fired then lodged itself deep into the side of the Jedi to his left, it alone would not kill a Jedi of this caliber. The high explosive core that the round contained however would and just as was planned the Jedi's guard held firm for a moment before a muffled blast was heard throughout the holocron vault antechamber immediately followed by the Sentinels guard falling as the dead body crumpled lifeless to the floor. This left only the two Jedi who went to confront the Sith unknown to them the Sith warrior was no mere warrior he was Darth Corant, a battle hardened Blademaster with a Jedi kill count measured in three digits. He was confident that the two sentinels would not be back. He knew that to attack Darth Corant even from surprise would result in a long and drawn out battle and he would need all the energy he could muster if he was to survive his plan. " I was not expecting to see this today, the temple is under attack and here my guards are, killing one another. Why, why have you done this?" the words snapped him from his thinking on how to deal with Darth Corant. Before him stood the high commander of the temple guard. In less than a moment the battle had begun the commander's double bladed lightsaber had flashed and filled the antechamber with a yellow blur as he dashed across the room and opened the duel with a masterful form VII offense. This was the preferred style of this temple guard as it factored into his overall intimidation effect that even his style was one that carried a stigma of darkness. Not wanting the duel to carry on too long and tire him too much for the events to come the commander could only be combated with one style. Form II Makashi precision would be perfect to dissect the commander's sporadic offense as the twin blades spun in an unpredictable pattern then lashed out with a swift slash. I that same moment a crimson blade emerged from the commander's chest and soon the dead body fell in a heap on the floor. "A fool though he was he posed a good question, why did you strike down your brethren?". Darth Corant stood before him in his elaborate and intricate armour. " I am waiting Jedi" the edge in his voice showed that his curiosity was coming to an end. For the first time in many days he spoke his voice firm but modest " I am Jorge Telmarvak, Malgus's assassin. My orders are to take the holocron vault and secure the contents within." Darth Corant thought on this for a moment before saying " I find no way to believe you and yet it is the only logical reason for your actions. However since Darth Malgus has never mentioned you I shall now kill you and we can go from there.

As Corant's heavy metal boots clicked on the stone floor of the antechamber as he calmly walked towards his new found foe. " Then you leave me no remaining choice Darth." was the only response that he earned from the sentinel now identified as Jorge Telmarvak. As he went to ready his double bladed yellow lightsaber Corant struck and cleaved the blade's hilt in half at the middle exploiting the weapons greatest weakness. When he went to draw his hand back however he could not for the Jorge had used the force to trap his arm in place long enough to grab on with his actual hands then he did the unspeakable. He channeled a precise telekinetic blast into Corant's lightsaber causing the weapon to begin to short out and overload, it was suicidal however while the blast would be enough to kill Corant it would also kill him. So shocked a the inevitability of his own death he failed to notice when Jorge spun locking him into a guillotine hold before releasing him to grab him by both of his shoulder plates as he fell onto his back and planted his feet on Corant's waistline. As he rolled back he extended his feet and launched far across the room even as he slammed into the wall cracking it with the sheer force of his weight and armour Corant failed to notice that the lightsaber was still clipped to his belt.

Jorge laid himself flat as the Sith warrior exploded into a ball of fire and plasma. After the blast had settled down he stood and made his way to the vault. Yes Malgus had sent him to the vault in order to secure the vault but he never told Malgus what he intended to do after the contents was his. That was his secret, for years he had withheld his true strength. All of it order to get this very assignment to get to a secret holocron written in a tongue that no own could read, no one besides him that is. He knew that once Malgus learned that he could read it he would become a glorified translator. As he read the holocron a surge of power rushed through him and he gained a new understanding of the universe and his place in it. It was only after he accessed immense power and knowledge did he see the truth, the universe was complicated and to try and exist as only light or dark would leave you severely under prepared for the dangers that it withheld. Though his plan was to then leave the temple that plan, which was going as well as could be expected fell apart when he saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

He never understood why some people could attempt to tame and ride a rancor, or in more extreme cases even a gundark. There was simply no reason for them to needlessly place themselves in danger like that. There was absolutely nothing to be gained from taking these risks. They no longer needed to ride the beast for survival. Even if they did any situation that dire, there was either no way that you were going to survive, or there was another considerably safer way for you to survive. This being said, he was more than a little shocked to find a Jedi youngling looking at him like he was the only thing that was making any sense in the complicated and scary world. She must have seen him as the only remaining Jedi that was still alive in the entire temple."Master, can you please tell me what is going on here? The temple is under attack, and I don't know what to do?" Even as they spoke the temple was being sacked and burned. There was a very real chance that he was the only master level force user who wouldn't kill this weak Jedi failure on sight, though it was not out of any sense of nobility or a change of right and wrong. More he was curious as to why they were still standing there in the doorway of the holocron vault antechamber.

""Get in here, youngling, it is not safe out there." With a speed unknown to him he grabbed and ushered the youngling into the vault. "Remain here until I come for you, youngling," he said trying his best to sound like what he imagined a temple guard would sound like when they eventually spoke. Next, he turned his attention to the door and began to make a plan for how he would not only escape, but escape with a youngling. He knew that his original plan of taking his personal ship-that Malgus had given free reign over any other naval forces-and leaving before Malgus realized his treachery would not work. He could not get there with the youngling in time to beat the chain of command. Chain of command, now there is an idea. He did not need to take his ship, he only needed a ship that had clearance. Darth Adraas will do. Jorge would not even need to fight him. The chance to secure the vault and have his ship be stolen by Malgus's secret and now rogue assassin would place him higher in the Dark Council's favor, even if it only did so by dragging Malgus down. The hardest part would be getting to Adraas when he was alone. That, however, would not be a problem as he knew exactly where the Sith lord would he made his way back to the hanger bay, he approached Adraas's ship. Jorge knew that the Sith Lord would be on board his personal ship, preparing his report of the battle for the Dark Council. Wordlessly he made his way up the loading ramp with the youngling in tow. Once they were on board, he turned to the Jedi and said, "I need you to hide in the cargo hold and not move. If you move I need to start killing everyone again, and we don't want that now do we?" Even as she nodded her head he couldn't help but notice the look of almost disappointment on her face. Did she want him to kill Adraas? After she was safely tucked away in a crate, he turned back to the main cabin. He found the Sith Lord was seated at his desk, and with how easily he had entered the room without being noticed, he was glad he never wanted to kill Adraas, as it would have been far too easy. "A word my Lord?" Jorge felt a swell of pride as he saw Adraas jerk to his feet with a start, reaching for his lightsaber only to have his hand grasp air as his weapon was already in the intruders grip and pointed at him. "I have come here only to talk to you. If I meant you harm, we would not be having this conversation." He watched as the Sith Lord's masked face seemed to slightly relax as he discerned that he was not in any immediate danger.

Jorge let out a dry emotionless laugh as he said, "I am the thing that goes bump in the night and takes your life. However, that is not why I am here. I need a favor, one that I will be paying in advance." He knew that he had the Darth's full attention. All he had to do was dangle the carrot and make sure that he does not fear the stick."What might this favor be I wonder?" Knowing that Adraas would not attack him, he deftly deactivated the crimson blade and spun the hilt so the pommel faced towards Adraas before saying, "I need you to run me off from my post at the holocron vault so that I can reach my shuttle on landing pad 9- Delta Bravo." The Sith warrior turned to gaze at the city as it burned. He took a breath and then responded, "That sounds reasonable. I hope to see you at one of the Sith academies soon Jedi." Jorge knew that he was going to set a trap on his shuttle, after Adraas has it searched, that would put the blame squarely on Malgus. This would make Adraas very happy. Very happy until he realizes that his shuttle was stolen"I shall be off then." Without another word, Jorge left the shuttle and returned to the vault entrance. And he began killing the sith who tried to enter with the lightsaber of one of the fallen Sentinels. He even used the blast force technique to destroy a war droid. He knew that if he was watching, Malgus would know who he was. That was irrelevant as Adraas had finally arrived. After a few easily blocked form VII strikes, Jorge telegraphed a lunge which Adraas parried, and then used to destroy Jorge's lightsaber. Then he force blasted him into a wall. What Adraas did not expect, was to be thrown from his place by an unnaturally strong force wave. "The camera was just destroyed. This fight is over good day." With that being said, the Sentinel left for his ship. Or so Adraas thought. /span/p


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they rocketed through space the youngling casually gazed around the cabin of the vessel. It was clearly a luxury vessel and not meant for combat. This contrasted starkly with the man piloting it. He was the physical embodiment of combat over luxury. His body trained, and his mind sharpened. Every aspect of him spoke of a stoic warrior who cared little of the way others saw him, and only whether they saw him. Even then that was only if he cared about that. After all, when you are on the battlefield it does not matter as much to him whether or not his foe can see him. That will only make his job easier. As a result, he never seemed to use emotions when he dealt with the world. She doubted that he ever showed any to begin with. The way that his gaze held another's, and there was something about the way that his hazel eyes bored through your very souls, like a cortosis tipped drill bit. His face showed signs of pain and suffering as well as a long list of past regrets.

What she did not know, was that before entering the vault he showed signs of his past pain and suffering through his scars and stress lines. Yet he had never showed any evidence of remorse for his past deeds. Now that he had read the holocron-written by someone who went by Solitario-it had shown him the futility of the Sith and of the Jedi. They were each too blind in their servitude to their respective sides of the force. They were so dogmatic in their approach; the Jedi considering the Dark Side far too dangerous to even approach, and the Sith found the Light Side so inferior that it simply was not worth trying to use it. They both ignored a massive source of power, because they were either too weak to properly use it or too proud to make use of it. An act that only served to hamstring the amount of power that anyone could draw from their respective sources. This was a problem that he was no longer saddled with. He could use the force in its entirety to destroy his enemies or aid his allies. He saw the youngling in the copilot's chair fast asleep. With a dry chuckle he draped his Jedi robes over her to act as a blanket, and turned back to the nav computer. He knew where he was going first, and he punched the shortcuts into the keypad, turning back to the viewport as the stars blurred as the vessel accelerated beyond the speed of light. He could go to sleep, but he had a million thoughts to sort out and sharpen into effective paths of logic. He had far too many thoughts to sleep. Too many memories to relive and re-judge. Many of them left him with an empty feeling in his stomach; no, he would not be getting any sleep tonight, and he did not know when he may be able to again.

They had been traveling together for nine days, and the youngling was not sure if Jorge had ever slept during those nine days. She hated seeing him like this; he was weary and worn his eyes had long since lost the hardness that they used to possess. They had first flown to Corellia, where they left the shuttle and found themselves a more practical means of transportation. And by found she means that she watched as Jorge hijacked some freighter Captain's XS light freighter. Jorge told her that he knew a man who used a similar ship and that it had never failed him. After procuring a new ship, they set out for Nar Shaddaa in an attempt to find someone from Jorge's past-most of which was still a mystery to her, although she had begun to believe that was a good thing, and that she did not want to know of the things he had done nor the people he did them to or for. After searching many of the bars, casinos, night clubs and even a few brothels for the acquaintance of Jorge, they moved on to Nal Hutta only to encounter the same results. Next they went to Tatooine, and found out from a shifty looking fellow in a dark alleyway that the person they were seeking was on Cato Neimoidia. And that was how they made their way to the outside entrance of a rundown bar on the disgusting planet known as Cato Neimoidia. As they approached the main double doors, Jorge spun on his heels to be face to face with her. After a moment of thought he finally spoke. "Why? Why are you still following me? You have seen me kill at least one Sith Lord, and you know that I am a Sith Assassin. So why are you following me around instead of running in the other direction screaming for help?"

After a moment of thought, she gave a mildly curious look and responded with, "because you mean me no harm, and we are both lonely. If you wanted me dead, then by now you would have killed me." Her response was indeed valid, albeit confusing as he had no Idea why he hadn't killed this Jedi weakling yet. With a quick shake of his head he returned his gaze to hers and said, "Regardless of your sanity-or apparent lack thereof-the person who may be waiting on the other side of those doors is dangerous, and you will need to keep your guard up at all times. While I may, for reasons unknown to me, attempt to defend you I am only a mortal being and do have limitations. Am I understood youngling?" She nodded and when he was certain she understood he turned to enter only to be greeted by three grown Tandoshians. All were thrown through the doors at roughly the same time. Before any of them could get fully to their feet, a rather well defined woman in fitting Mandalorian armour sauntered her way out and told them to get lost unless they felt like becoming her next pair of boots. They all ran like their lives depended on it mainly because, well … they did. This woman would kill them, skin them, and then turn their hides into a nice pair of boots. This fact was only made clearer by the pair of boots that she was already wearing that appeared to be made of some kind of scaly hide the exact origins of which was a closely guarded secret, and one probably best left unsaid. "Well," Jorge's amused words ripped her from her focus on the woman's boots, "You certainly haven't lost your touch beautiful."

She shifted her attention from the reptiles to Jorge, and paused for a moment before removing her helmet saying "I think you mean that I haven't lost my Beautiful touch." As she removed her helmet she began stepping towards Jorge while he countered with "I am fully aware of the words that I said as well as the order with which I they were spoken". With her helmet no longer obscuring her features, it could be seen that she had a face that while not immensely beautiful was still moderately pleasant to look upon. Once it was free her two and a half inch long scarlet hair hung in a way that epitomized helmet head. The next thing that was noticed was her eyes. They were darker than any the youngling had seen before. They were strange mesmerizing even. The way that they held contact even after their owner looked away. Jorge spoke again, breaking her from her intense study of this woman's face. "It has been a long time Suz.." He was abruptly cut off as she had covered the distance between them. She proceeded to violently crash her face into his forming a kiss that the youngling didn't see coming, and that Jogre definitely didn't see coming if the brief jerking of his arms was any indicator. Soon after his hands found a resting place on the small of her back, and they remained like that for some time. When she finally removed her face from his he quickly took in a breath and stated, "Yeah I missed you too Suzail."

She responded with a dry huff before saying, "Really because the way your hands stayed rooted firmly on my back you could have fooled me! So what gives Jorge?" The only way that he answered was by jerking his thumb in the younglings direction. "Before you ask, no she is not my child, nor is she my apprentice. She is just some youngling that I pick up recently. Before you ask, no I do not know why I did it, and no Malgus did not tell me to. He and I aren't really on good terms and we never will be I reckon."

This brought about a look of surprise on her face as her next words were rushed and full of excitement. "If that is true then what are your plans now?" The response was quite clearly rehearsed on his part as he was preparing to have this talk for nine days now. "I am not really certain what my plans are going forward." With her question answered, she turned to the youngling and with a mildly annoyed voice said, "So, you are the reason that I'm not getting any tonight, huh?"

At this the youngling finally had enough. This mandalorian had only sent up red flags, and everything that she had done served to annoy her more. Before she could control herself she angrily shouted, "Who in the hell are you?" Normally, she would never dare speak so curtly or with such blatant vulgarity. The response Suzail gave was loud and full of sass.

"Oh, she is so adorable. Tell me, what does it matter to you **little** girl," taking great care to emphasize the word little. Again before she could think she was speaking and speaking loudly "What does it ma…why my friend and I were having a nice civilized conversation, and then some hussy in full body armour walks up, and starts trying to find out what the back of his throat taste like-"

The woman now known as Suzail cut her off by saying, "Dear child, I already know what the back of his throat-among other things-taste like." At the end of this statement, the youngling began to turn red both with embarrassment and anger.

"SUZAIL!" The name was spoken quickly and harshly by Jorge, and snapped both women out of their mental dogfight. Then Jorge began to speak again, keeping both of them from saying anything "If you don't stop agitating the youngling I will..."

The youngling never heard what he said to her, as he whispered it into her ear. Much to her shock, Suzail seemed to smile while he did so, and after he backed off having delivered what was clearly meant to be a threat-if his face was anything to go by-Suzail responded with, "Now now, Jorge, you shouldn't make a promise if you don't intend to follow through on it." Then her eyes lit up with shock and anger as she saw just how ragard he really was. She turned to the youngling and asked, "When was the last time that he slept?"

The answer was immediate and dripping with so much frustration it actually made Jorge question if they meet an hour before and planned this. "At least nine days." Now with both of their wraths kindled against him he knew that he was in for a rough rough night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

If there was one thing worse than being stuck on a ship with a wild mandalorian or a now rogue Jedi for six months, it was being trapped with a wild mandalorian and rogue Jedi who were about his age and less than half his maturity. True the youngling's title still carried a slight stigma of youth, however she worked very hard to dismiss that notion mainly by altering her Jedi robes to be a little more fitting. She did this in a futile attempt to show Suzail that while she may be a girl, she was not little. This was made worse because the two women in question hated one another, a hatred that only got worse after their biological clocks synchronized. This, in turn, lead to a gag order being installed at all mealtimes. If you spoke you stopped eating for the day, and if you spoke at dinner you didn't eat the next day. Compounding his many problems was the fact that he was the only other person on board their little starship. As such, there was always some manner of drama between the youngling, (whose name he had not yet bothered to learn) and Suzail. Near as he could tell, the way his day went came down to what kind of mood they were both in on any particular day. If only one hated him, then the other seemed to take pity on him and would attempt to brighten his day any way they could. Which would only make the other hate them both even more for the attention he was being shown, which made the one who was showing attention to him show him more. Really it was a positive feedback loop of both hatred and love that, if it were to be happening to anyone else, would have made Jorge at least crack a grin if not laugh outright. But things of this nature were always funnier when they happened to someone else.

If they both hated his very being, then that oddly enough was the option he had grown to hope for. When they both hated him all he had to do was hide in the captain's quarters all day for a week. Both of these possibilities were preferable to the third option because when neither of them hated him they seemed to be at war for his attention. This war had gotten so bad that he had begun to wish he had let Darth Corant kill him in the Holocron Vault antechamber. Any self respecting Sith Lord would simply kill them both and be done with it. However, he was no longer a Sith Lord, or at least he didn't think he was. Regardless of his political loyalties, he had a problem. These wars for attention started out simple enough. Suzail would be a little more open with her flirting, or she would wear something a little more revealing. Meanwhile, the youngling would ask him to train with her more often and always attempt to disarm him and go straight into a grapple takedown. After the first three times he had let her disarm him, more to humor her than anything else. And the first three times she tried to grapple with him only to miserably fail and end up tapping at a ground lock. First with a shoulder wrench, then with an arm triangle. And then finally with a triangle choke. It was at this time that Jorge learned two things: first of all, he was questioning his original thought that she was a youngling, because she really did seem older than a youngling would have been, but she lacked a padawan braid. That meant that she was either a very young knight-which he doubted due to her lackluster combat skills-or she was a padawan who was about to be sent to the council of reconciliation for re-assignment. This too he doubted as she had combat skill, more than a Jedi who failed their knighthood exams would have possessed. It was more likely that she was a prodigy, and fully trained knight trying to hide her true skill from him at this time. The only tactical reason he could think of was that she intended to betray him and stab him in the back at the first chance that she had. There were only two ways that this could be handled safely. One was that he killed her here and now. Yet he was trying to kill less often. The other was if he convinced her that he was such a dominant and overpowering force that she never dared to attempt to levy any treasonous acts against him.

Opting for the less lethal of the two options he began helping her to her feet and asking her for one more match. She, of course, agreed wholeheartedly as he knew she would. Once the match began he lunged forward using his training saber to strike her twice in less than three tenths of a second. The first jab was to her solar plexus-knocking the air from her lungs-and the second was to the middle of her sternum, sending her reeling backwards off balanced and out of breath. Next he stepped wide to her left, and with a fluid overhead circular sweep of his blade, took her left leg from under her. This left her out of breath, off balanced, and now only on one foot. He then proceeded to grab the back of her hair, and pulled it back to his right hip, tugging her backwards. He caught her less than six inches from the ground with one hand behind her back and another on the back of her neck. He then held that position for a moment making sure that she knew that he held her safety entirely in his hands. When he went to make eye contact knowing that whoever initiated would most likely win the inevitable stare down. He was meet with an odd sight. He had expected to find eyes that were full of shock and anger mixed with a little fear. What he found were eyes full of wonder. For the first time he really looked at her eyes, and they were an unusual shade of green. He did not know how long he was lost in them before Suzail broke him from his revelry.

"Well if I knew that all it would have taken me to get you that close was a duel, I would have asked for a spar **years** ago." There was no mistaking what she meant and to prove how wrong she was Jorge proceeded to unceremoniously drop the resident Jedi, who he was now certain was at least a knight. Based on the fact that while it was too little too late she had still begun to react to his first lunge and was milliseconds behind on the second one. Not that it would have matter the first lunge would have killed her in less than seven seconds, and left her incapacitated instantly. It was a strike no one could simply power through it could fell any humanoid opponent, if it were landed cleanly. And he did mean any, even fully trained Sith Lords and Jedi Battle Masters. The real trick though, was landing it cleanly. You often needed to deceive your foe in order to make them overextend to leave such an opening.

The pain filled " **OOWW** " that came from the Jedi brought him back to matter at hand. As she rose to her feet rubbing the back of her head she fixed the Suzail with a glare fit to kill the living and raise the dead as she said, "Well it seems that I have learned more about him in a few months than you have in **years**." She was extra careful to emphasize the last part just as Suzail had. Upon realizing that this would quickly devolve into a shouting match, of which he would be the only loser.

As he attempted to slip out the door to leave them to it, he soon realized that would be a long week for Suzail pivoted to look at him and yelled, "AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!" Jorge gave her a look of mild confusion as he went to ask what he had done this time. He thought better of it, and simply prepared to repeated the mantra that he had learned would be his saving grace over the next six to eight months. The two women who now looked at him as they waited for him to speak. One hoping he would try and engage in an argument, and the other hoping he would shut down whatever argument that _mandalorian harlot_ had in store (if only her master could hear her now, they had only been away a few months and already cussin like a weequay).

Realizing that now was the time, he simply said what he referred to as the "Three I's". "I am sorry, I am the one to blame, I was wrong." This, suffice to say, was not what they were expecting to hear from him as they both stared on in shock at the thought that he would admit any manner of wrong doing. Jorge began to wonder how he ever handled women before he learned those three phrases. After he left he heard them go back to their bickering. He would have killed one of them by now in spite of his attempt to solve less of his problems with lethal force, but he would then have to worry about the other and him going insane hiding alone in the unknown regions for at least a year. As he closed the training room door, he was rewarded with some minor victory as the walls muffled the raging shouting match in the other room. Having made his way into the captain's quarters, Jorge decided that he would just take a nap as he did not want to deal with the yelling of the resident rogue Jedi and mandalorian until they arrived at the next safehouse he had set up. As he laid his head down on the lone pillow on his simple cot he waited to see if sleep would claim him.

He did not know how long he slept and he did not care. The amount was insufficient, and the cause of his awakening was something he could not longer stand. The Jedi and Suzail had barged in on him asking for his opinion on some asinine topic that would only lead to more arguing. This cycle was repetitive, and he had lost all patience for it. Rising to his feet he drew in both a deep breath as well as the fullest power of the dark side that he could. After having an appropriate amount of both he let it all out in one powerful sentence dripping with dark side power. " **ENOUGH OUT OF YOU TWO, YOU MAY BE MISERABLE AND IN PAIN BUT I AM A SITH ASSASSIN AND I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU. NOW SIT THE HELL DOWN BEFORE I PUT YOU DOWN."**

Not knowing how to respond to the rage of a Dark Lord of the Sith-and in very real fear for their lives-they both went over and sat down on the couch by the wall. With an annoyed huff he left the room and closed the door behind him. He was going to kitchen to open and drain a bottle of whatever he saw first. He made his way to the door, and was halfway to where he kept his liquor when he had a thought. Did he really want to try and drown his frustrations with alcohol. During his term as a frontline warrior he had seen first hand the outcome of a force sensitive who became reliant on vices such as liquor or spice. It was pathetic. Having his better logic take control, he backed away from the cabinet and reached for the handle to the training room.

After several hours of intense training and meditation, he returned to his room and was relieved to find that it was empty and not containing a barely clothed Mandalorian. That was actually one of her favorite tricks to try and get him into bed with her. She would hide in his bed and hope he did not notice till had already lain down. It would have worked the first time if he hadn't sensed that something was wrong and searched the room for any hidden threats. As he laid his head back upon his pillow, he hoped that tonight he would sleep better than he did the night before. Yet he feared that he would not.

Suzail had been arguing with this Jedi for far too long. First this fool had been the only thing keeping her from getting some quality time with Jorge, but now she was actively trying to take him from her. Jorge may not have noticed as his focus was always on the combative nature of reality. In effect, he was blind to most emotional matters. Except for anger. Malgus had made sure to teach him that one. Malgus. Even saying his name left a sour taste in her mouth. That Sith bastard had made sure to install himself as the only thing in Jorge's life. She still remembered when they first met. He was a young boy who had been following his master around the undercity of Dromund Kaas. Not having any idea what a gold mine the boy was, once he fell behind Malgus left him for dead. She had found him and instantly took a liking to him; he was an oddity. She wanted to know how he came to be here. They had spent two weeks together just a couple of scared and homeless nine year olds lost in the filth of the Sith capital city. They slept huddled together in refuse bins for warmth; they ate whatever Jorge could manage to scrounge up during the day. She never asked where it came from; it was most likely all stolen. But she never went hungry, Jorge made sure of that. He would always come back to wherever they were staying, and methodically remove the scraps of food from the bag he had lifted off of a careless citizen. The quality and quantity varied but she never complained. How could she, here she was living mainly due to someone else's effort, and all she did was make sure that when he returned the site was still there.

When the crime rate began to go up in the area, he had told her that if while he was out she thought that she was going to run into trouble she should just run away. He made sure that she understood that to him she was worth infinitely more than some temporary shelter. He told her just to run, and that he would find her eventually. She had never had to follow his advice save for three times. And she only did it once. First was when another homeless ruffian named Kletch, a rodian who always had a way of putting her on edge, showed up while Jorge was out for the day. Even though they were the same age, Kletch had many advantages over her, afforded to him by his rodian DNA. He was stronger and had much tougher skin, but she knew that he had one major weakness that she didn't: he was afraid and very vulnerable to dehydration. As a rodian, he needed lots of water or else he would die of dehydration much faster than her. This meant that Kletch always had a bottle of water in his hands. She planned to exploit that if she needed to confront him. Jorge always was a very smart man, and yes even then she referred to him as being a man. He said that in his hometown they would allow him into the library. He said the librarian-who was a sweet woman named Kathleen-taught him how to read and write, and-whenever he was around-her husband Ivan would teach him about math and science. That, plus access to the books of the library, meant that he knew more about a lot of things than folks almost twice his age. He had given Suzail a water bottle and told to never drink it. He explained what he did, but she didn't really understand it all. The gist of it was that if someone did drink it, they would be sick for hours afterwards. So when Kletch showed up she was nervous, but not afraid. That changed when he began to speak.

"Hello Suzail, you would not believe how long I have wanted to talk with you. It wasn't easy though, finding a time when I could talk to you without having to worry about your little boyfriend showing up." It was well known among all of the locals that Kletch was afraid of Jorge. Jorge never showed any fear when Kletch first meet him. That meant one of three things: Jorge was either brave enough to go toe to toe with Kletch-and around there losing a fight could be a death sentence; or two, Jorge knew beyond a shadow of doubt that he was more dangerous than Kletch; or three Jorge was crazy enough to try anyway. Any of those was bad for Kletch, so he tried to avoid him whenever he could. "Don't worry about him coming and interrupting us, Suzail. I have a few of my friends DEALING with him." After hearing him speak, she was mildly stunned for a second as what he said sank in. He had sent some of his friends to attack Jorge. Thinking fast she quickly swiped at Kletch's hand knocking the bottle from his grasp. As the bottle fell to the ground she feigned of look of shocked fear as though she just realized what she had done. "I really hope you can replace that, or else this talk will get very uncivilized very fast," Kletch growled. Scrambling around through their site like she was fearing for her life, she lifted the water bottle to Kletch and looked away. Jorge had told her that people like Kletch enjoyed being feared, so to try and keep him happy she looked very afraid. In reality she was waiting until she heard him take a sip. As soon as he did, he began to gag and spit. Taking her chance she struck him hard over the head with the brick she had near by. As Kletch gagged and wheezed in pain, he slowly made his way out of the alley where she was, vowing that he would be back. She waited for the rest of the day worried about Jorge, her fears only being laid to rest as she saw him slowly walk into their alley. True to his word, Kletch came back, with three of his friends this time. She tried to run, but they cut her off. The trandoshan among them dragged her into the back of the alley by her hair while the other two watched the street, most likely for Jorge since whatever they tried last time clearly didn't keep him occupied. As those two watched the street Kletch drew a very simple knife made from ground glass with a handle made from leather. Simple, but very deadly and very hard to trace should the police decide to look for the murder weapon. They probably wouldn't. Oh god, they were going to kill her. She began to panic, but was held in place by Kletch's underling. She wanted to cry out for help, but she knew that if she did that then help might actually come, and then they may die too, so she chose to keep her mouth clamped shut. As Kletch drew closer to her, he slowly began to speak.

"Well, well, well, little girl, it looks like you are fresh out of poison. Now you are going to learn what we do to bitches who don't know their place." As soon as he finished speaking, she saw him. She couldn't tell who it was because they moved too fast. First, he dropped down from the roof behind Kletch and quickly yanked him back by his snout as he kicked his legs out from under him. Next, he threw what appeared to be a rock at the trandoshan holding her, causing him to let her go to guard his face. Instantly the figure grabbed her, and ran to the entrance of the alley. He threw her out into the street and told her to run. Turning back, she saw the figure-who she could now tell was Jorge-turning back into the alley. He dragged the two at the entrance deeper into the alley. She ran, and ran, and ran until she almost collapsed. She was lying in a park, sobbing against a tree when he found her. She was not certain where he found her, but when she woke up she was wrapped around Jorge back in their alley. As all the events that happened finally registered in her brain, and she began to shake both in fear and shock. Next came the tears as she began to cry once more. She did not remember how long she was laying there before he spoke, but she still remembers what he whispered in her ear to this day.

"Shh, it's alright. I've got you. You are safe now. No one will ever hurt you as long as I am here." She had never learned what had happened to Kletch and his friends, but she did remember hearing that Kathleen had three brothers and a sister. Her sister was named Chazona. And her oldest brother and youngest and middle brother were named James, Gideon, and Abram respectively. Chazona was the town doctor, and a skilled puzzle solver; she would often read with Jorge. But James was a very talented fighter and a ruthless tactician. Gideon was a champion wrestler and a skilled Get'shuk player. And while Abram was neither a skilled fighter nor a major athlete he was the only one to have a girlfriend. After learning from these people, Jorge was a skilled fighter whose double leg takedowns were to be feared by all in his weight class; who also knew what made the human body tick, and how to talk to anyone. This made her very worried about what happened to Kletch and his three friends, but she ultimately didn't care enough to ask. Weather out of lack of interest or fear of the response she would never know.

She did not like to think about the third time she should have just run, as such she refused to now. Instead she brought her focus back to this Jedi who just swooped in and tried to take Jorge from her. One thing was certain. She wasn't going to give this Jedi her best friend without one hell of a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

before we begin reading I feel the need to say that I am sorry for the wait, I unfortunately have had Bronchitis and have been sick since the fifth of november.

sincerely Noruas

* * *

Chapter 6

The battle spanned out before him again, but it was different this time. Instead of the armour Jedi knights that he was slaying, he saw only the faces of scared and dying children, contorted in pain like he had never seen before. The sight made his stomach crawl; granted he had slain countless enemies on the field of battle before, yet those were the enemy. They were trained and ready to die for their cause. He was merely a facilitator of the Force's will. Now he was wading through a battle of kids. Each step carrying a swing that claimed another three or four children. This was wrong. This wasn't who he was. He was Jorge Telmarvak, a proud and talented warrior not some monster that slew armies of children. It was wrong on both a moral and a realistic task. Such a task was so far beneath him. His ears were ringing with their cries. It needed to stop. Emboldened by his yearning for silence, he abandoned the lightsaber and chose to rely on the force. With a wave of his hands lightning rolled across the field and killed every child within a hundred yards of him. And the crying did not cease, in fact it only got worse. It was louder and higher until all he could do was lay there in pain. He needed to escape this but he couldn't. He was searching for anything, as he was now lost in a vast sea of nothingness but the crying still held. He was reaching for his lightsaber; to try and find some comfort. He couldn't. It was unimaginable and unending. Until finally it all went black.

Suzail was about to ask the Jedi what she was doing in the door to Jorge's room when she saw it too. He was asleep but clearly in pain. The way he was curled in on himself-like he was trying to squeeze himself out of being-disturbed them both. Here was the most dangerous person they both knew, and he was completely defenseless and hurting. Suzail did not notice that she was moving until she was kneeling at his bedside. Before she could think she was shaking him trying to awaken him from whatever horror had seized him. Then in less time than it took her clear the distance of the room, she was thrown back out of it by a force she hadn't felt since her time in the war. It was THE Force she was thrown by. After she landed out side she was going to cuss out and kill the Jedi brat that had thrown her when she saw the Jedi on the ground with head lined up to be severed by the emergency airlock door. The door that Jorge had just used the force to activate. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing the Jedi's head be removed from her shoulders in time to hear a sickening popping sound. She opened her eyes, not sure what to expect. She saw Jorge standing there holding the door open with his shoulder, and by the angle it was at it appeared to be dislocated. With a rage fueled growl he surged forward and slammed the door back into it's locked open state. Once the door was secured into place he staggered backward and collapsed onto his bed. It didn't need to be said but it was known that if he were any ordinary man the Jedi would be dead right now. They both rose to their feet and began to question what happened before they both figured it out on their own. Jorge had, in the brief time where he was between dreaming and awake, attacked them after perceiving them as threats. They had both heard of men like this, but had never actually seen them. When their gaze reaffixed on Jorge they saw a broken man; a man was vexed by such horrors even in his dreams that friends appeared as foes.

"I don't need or want your pity. Just...never do that again, alright?" For a moment, they both wondered how he could have known what they were feeling, when the Jedi quietly whispered in her ear that he felt it in the Force. And with that, she went over to sit beside him and attempt to stabilize the clearly unstable thoughts that he was still trying to sort out: dream from memory. As she reached out to touch him, he shuddered and slightly lurched away before saying, "Sorry. I just, don't think you should be near me right now. The robes...they are really throwing me off." She took this news rather well, and calmly walked out making sure to ask to borrow some of Suzail's clothes in case this ever happened again.

A few minutes after the Jedi left Suzail went to leave as well, as she had deemed that Jorge had pieced together a rational understanding of reality again and would want her to leave him in peace. When she turned to leave she heard he speak.

"Wait," he said, "Please don't leave me." Shocked by the request though she was, she still obliged it and as she began to remove her armour to prepare for bed she had to fight her instinctive urge to make a joke about how far he would go to get her in bed with him. No, that would not be helpful right now. He needed companionship and comfort, and he trusted her for both. While she was removing one of her pauldrons she heard a sickening pop and turned to see Jorge standing there, holding his right arm in his left hand with a look of great discomfort on his face. He had justy relocated his own shoulder. She had been planning on doing that for him, but he never gave her the chance. As he laid down on his cot she climbed in and curled up on his left side making deliberate effort to avoid his recently dislocated right shoulder. After they had laid there for a few minutes, she noticed that his left foot was twitching. He only did that on the rare occasion that he was exceptionally afraid for her. She had only seen it twice. Once the night after he found out about Kletch and the water bottle. And once when he held her while she was crying after Kletch almost killed her. Knowing that he was especially scared if he was doing that, she instantly held him tighter. This wasn't the first time they had slept together since their months on Dromund Kaas, yet it felt like it was the most important time.

She was running, and running, and running, and running. After what happened with Kletch she never stopped looking for any potential threats. So when a few arrogant but dangerous looking Sith warriors came looking around the hidden entrance of the alley that Jorge used to sneak food in and to sneak himself out each day, she ran. It was a dumpster that had been moved up against the wall of an abandoned building that made up the back wall of the alley. The dumpster was moved to cover a small hole that Jorge could squeeze through and drag a bag full of food through as well. The fact that she saw them was due only to the fact that Jorge had set up a system of mirrors so that she could see anyone approaching while she was still hidden inside the alley. Once she saw them begin to inspect the Dumpster and get ready to move it aside to gain access to the main alley she ran. She did as Jorge told her to and ran. She wouldn't see him again for another eight years.

After those eight years she found herself oddly enough running again. Though this time she was not running from anyone. Now she was running to a friendly unit simply call signed: _the engine of change._ This was most likely chosen, as they were- in their own eyes-the engine of change forcing the galaxy into the future. A future where the power was with those who derived it from within themselves, not those who bought it like the scum of the Republic. She was proud to be a commando in the Great Sith Army; she had a roof over her head; a constant source of battle (although that only became a factor when she learned of her heritage with the mandalorian clan Fett), and she was almost always fed. To say that it was a step up from where she used to be, living alone on the streets of Dromund Kaas just waiting to die, would be a understatement.

So she ran, she ran. Once she reached the unit that she was supposed to be reinforcing, she saw that this battle was already over; there was no chance that she could turn the tide of this battle. Before she could radio into command and tell them the battle was lost she saw him. He charged into battle wielding not a lightsaber or a blaster but instead a literal sword and shield...though the shield seemed to have some manner of cannon built into it and he had an old thirteen shot rotary magazine fed slugthrower carbine strapped to his belt. This was unique, even among slugthrowers, since the average person at a glance would think it was a revolving cylinder that held the rounds. However it was in fact a slugthrower with a rotary magazine which meant that it had a much higher ammo capacity than a standard revolver ever could. He never had the chance to use it though, for as soon as his sword fell upon the first Republic soldier's skull, the entire Sith force seemed to pulse with new life. A resurgence of this size could only mean that this was the plan the whole time, and that she was sent in only to keep up the facade in case the Republic dogs had managed to crack the encrypted transmissions system. Her thoughts were taken back to the battle at hand, when she saw the new warrior cut down three more Republic soldiers as though they were merely blades of grass. The sight had to be, without even the slightest hint of doubt, one of the most charismatic things she had ever seen. He seemed so graceful as if he could even be dancing, and his every step would emanate confidence and control. She decided then that she would make a fact of meeting this man after the fighting was done. And done the fighting soon was, with the timely arrival of the unknown warrior and the new found vigor of his troops, the Republic force was completely eradicated.

As she approached the unknown warrior who had turned the tide of the battle in the favor of the Sith Empire the unthinkable happened. He turned to her, cocked his head to the side in thought, and removed this helmet. Her breath was ripped from her chest as she saw him. Jorge Telmarvak stood before her, and in less time than it took her her to form a single sentence, he spoke to her in a voice that was at least three times as deep as when last they spoke.

"Suzail," he said. She meant to respond, she really did but when she went to answer him 8 years worth of worry fell off her shoulders as even more long buried emotions of love and happiness fell upon her. Finding that no words would truly describe the way she felt, she opted to merely throw herself into his arms to see what would happen. Much to her pleasure, his arms seemed to wrap around her just as they did on Dromund Kaas. After they had been standing like that for a moment, she heard one of the men yell something about how that girl the colonel always talked about was not only real, but she was here. Before she could respond Jorge had fluidly swept her off of her feet a carried her bridal style off to his tent. She would never forget what happened in that tent. She counted them as some of her happiest memories.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Jedi was beyond conflicted, she wanted to ignore all of the feelings she now had running through her head. She wanted to distrust this Sith Assassin who she saw kill two Jedi masters and a Sith Lord. and yet she only felt a burning anger for the Mandalorian they had contracted. The more she thought about it the more she felt that Jorge wasn't an evil killer, no he was just a broken man who had someone leading him along with the hopes that he would belong somewhere. What she did not seem to grasp was that this is not who Jorge is. This is who he was, after reading that Holocron everything changed for Jorge. It was while she was sleeping on their way to Nar Shaddaa. He read it and he learned things of the force that had been unknown since beyond time itself. His power had not stopped growing since this was the cause of his recent nightmares. His power in the force had grown beyond his level of control. And now it was controlling him.

She knew not how strongly she felt for him, or if she simply felt so much disdain for Suzail that the sight of her being happy made her angry. To be honest she didn't care, Jorge was a decent person. If he wasn't then he would have killed her in the Holocron vault antechamber. And as a decent person he deserved better than a half-witted mandalorian psycho. She also knew that she would need to get out of her Jedi robes if she ever wanted to get close to Jorge. Almost immediately after having that thought she felt her old masters screaming in horror from wherever they were at this moment. She wanted to get closer to Jorge, she knew that it went against the Jedi code but she wasn't certain she wanted to be a Jedi anymore. After all most of the Jedi she knew where most likely dead, and if that is the case then she doesn't really want to follow in their footsteps. The more she thought the more she was drawn back to the discussion that she had with Jorge a day or two after they picked up Suzail.

" I was always taught that we are meant to conduits for the Force to flow through, less of a body and more of a hand from which the will of the Force is extended." Jorge gave a light chuckle at this. He briefly paused before responding. " if that were so then you would not be fighting this war in the here and the now. For to serve the force is to be in service of a non-sentient entity. One incapable of giving instructions or making decisions. The act of making a choice is going against the will of the force." While this intrigued her she still stuck firm to her beliefs quickly countering with " If that is so then why do similar things with the Dark side, surely the very aspect on which you focus would not change reality." this was the moment he had been waiting for she had just given him an opening that he could not ignore." Tell me how does gravity affect an object, don't give me the long definition it was just meant to make you think. You see gravity affects all things the same it is the nature of the way it reality functions. The Jedi seem to believe that by going with the flow of gravity that they are somehow obeying the will of some divine being. The Sith see the use of the Force as manipulating a non sentient energy source, the difference between the light and dark sides is a simple as the person that the Force is flowing through."

With those few sentences he had shaken her world view to its very core. Made her question everything that she had ever known. And that only made Jorge more interesting in her eyes. The question still remained, how to get him away from that mandalorian harlot.

When Suzail awoke the next day she felt something that she had not felt. Content, she felt happy. She was willing to stay right where she was until time itself passed on. Here she was cuddling with Jorge, the 19 year old girl in her wanted to turn red and run away from her feelings. The woman in her however choose to stay right where she was and if anything she tried to snuggle even tighter into Jorge's side. They stayed like that until about 5:30 AM which was when Jorge normally got up each morning, it must be stated however that he tried to get up sooner but Suzail would not allow it. She made him stay in bed as long as he normally would have. In part because she wanted to enjoy her current position for as long as she could and in part because she wanted to make sure that he got all the rest that he could. She didn't know what he had seen last night when he was roused from his terrors yet she knew that he was a mentally strong man and for any vision or dream to have such an effect on him meant that it was a very powerful experience. She knew one thing she would be there for him no matter how bad it got, or so she thought sometimes life has a odd way of making you eat your own words.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been nearly a year since they had returned to known space, Republic controlled space that is. As they were exponentially safer there than in Sith space. Almost a year and still the Jedi could not get any attention from Jorge. Whenever she would try Suzail would step in and stop her in some way. Any thing from having sabotaged the door to her quarters to lock shut, requiring Jorge to cut her out. To literal stepping in the way and just taking over the conversation. That being said she was much less aggressive about it recently, she knew why Jorge and Suzail had been sleeping together for about three months now, Suzail no longer saw her a viable threat. And she wasn't as much as she hated Suzail, Jorge seemed happy and to her that was the most important thing in the universe.

…

Jorge knew something was wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on it. For the last three weeks Suzail had gone missing for about two hours every wednesday, and thursday. He wanted to give her some space, yet his gut was telling him that something was very very wrong. So one day he followed her to see where she went. She started out going to a few small shops in town, most likely done to track for any tails from the ship. What she didn't know was that Jorge had the foresight to slip a tracker into one of her drinks last night, it was a simple trick that wouldn't be of much use in a few hours but it would work for now and that was all he needed. He slipped back and maintained at least three blocks between them. He had to trust the tracker to do its job, and that he could do since he built it himself. He could feel his heart sink as she passed into the residential area of the town. He had hoped that she was simply going out and shopping, he wasn't certain why she was here but he had his suspicions. For the past few weeks she was coming home late smelling like a cheap pub, but after a while the smell was just too regular and consistent and the brand of beer was different from what Suzail liked to drink. She was in the residential area for about five minutes before the tracker stopped moving for about three more minutes. Then it moved back into the commercial zone. He followed as they moved into a building and stopped, he moved in after they were still there for nearly seven minutes. When he approached the structure he quickly determined that it was a bar of some variety. When he entered he made sure to do so immediately after a large party had done so as to prevent the door from fully closing and thus giving away that he had entered with the audible sensor that activated whenever the door opened. He made his way to the bar and ordered a drink. Normally going to the bar would be a bad idea for stealth surveillance. However he knew that Suzail would be regularly checking her corners and any other good hiding spots, as such he choose to hide in the one place she would check once and then ignore. He drank in silence for a moment knowing that too much movement too fast would also give him away. Once he had finished his first beer he slowly turned and looked around the pub and after a brief moment of searching he found who he was looking for. Suzail sat in the corner with someone who appeared to be a zabrak man that was roughly 20 years of age. Jorge quickly fought down the urge to act on what may have just been jealousy and choose to think rationally about this as he knew that there was at least eight years were he didn't so much as hear of Suzail, he decided that it was not too hard to imagine Suzail having more than one friend for the eight years they were separated. They remained there for almost 35 minutes before they left.

The more that Jorge thought about the Zabrak the more that his gut told him something was wrong. He knew that Zabrak from somewhere he just couldn't place him. The more that he had that thought the more and more concerned he became. It just didn't really add up how he could now someone and yet not know them all the same. Regardless he followed them back to where they started from, most likely the Zabrak's house. He reached out in the force and sensed the emotions in the building and son after he located the two of them he sensed that his initial suspicions had been correct. It sounded childish for him to say it, even to himself but Suzail was cheating on him. He knew that he wanted to go in there and tear that Zabrak's head from his shoulders, But again he was trying very hard to have less of his problems be solved with killing some number of people. He would wait until she left and speak to her about this. After a while the Zabrak left and when Jorge went to find Suzail he couldn't. Fearing the worst he approached the Zabrak. Using all of the techniques he had learned to conceal himself in the force, going so far as to create a area around himself in the force that would create false normalcy. The longer he followed the Zabrak the more his fear grew until the man passed in front of an alley and Jorge struck, dashing into the alley and dragging the Zabrak into the alley and slammed him into wall. Finally getting a proper look at the Zabrak he finally realized where he knew him from. This was Darth Valiner a very skilled Sith Assassin, one of the best next to Jorge. If he was here that meant that the Sith had somehow found them and sent Valiner to kill him. No to kill them, anyone that was seen in his company was at risk now. Darth Valiner seemed to recognize Jorge as well however he did so far to slowly as he went to speak " you are Malgus's" he said no more as while he was speaking Jorge slipped his combat knife into his solar plexus and up into his heart. Darth Valiner was dead before his body stopped sliding to the ground. Leaving the body there for the police to sort out he took off in a sprint towards Valiner's house. When he was only half a block from Valiner's street he saw a flash and felt the blast then air was filled with a deafening CRACK. In spite of knowing that there was no point in looking he still made his way around the corner and watched as the house that Suzail had gone into be engulfed in flame.

…

Gone, she was gone. That was all he could think of. He had called the Jedi and told her that she could no longer stay near him and that she needed to disappear. He told her to go to Dantooine. He told her to look for a man named Zeerid Korr. And to tell him that the man who spared him and Aryn Leneer at the battle of Balmorra.

He could have killed them but they had a connection that he couldn't explain. It was similar to what he felt for Kletch but instead of being a field of darkness and danger. It was one of joy and love. He knew that it was an inevitable occurrence that they lived. He knew not why they must live, yet in his very soul he knew they needed to live through the battle. So he spared them. It turned out to be the right choice since shortly after the commando lost his wife and his daughter lost her legs and he had to take up a less legal line of work. That was when they meet a second time. He was working a job in the sector of space about 9 parsecs from where the Tingel Arm lets out into the rest of the Galaxy. He had to get inside of the council chambers of the seventh Duke of Tangent Minor. The planet was of little use in the here and now but if it was left unattended it had the potential to grow to be a problem. Zeerid's ship proved to be a sufficient means of infiltration. After that he had kept careful tabs on Zeerid as he may have grown to be an asset in the future. That Job actually had a very bloody ending that earned Jorge the moniker of the death God of Tangent Minor. He heard that Zeerid or Z-man as he was known to the criminal underworld had been heard of leaving coruscant during the sith blockade and heading for Dantooine.

He dropped the Jedi off at the nearest space port and gave her more than enough credits to reach Dantooine. Afterwards he made his way back to his ship. He had just sat down in the pilot's chair when the events of the past twenty hours finally fell on him. Suzail, the only person he thought of knew from his days on Dromund Kaas that didn't elicit some manner of violent reaction in his very core. The first woman whom he had loved. The last one too, was gone now. Gone and never coming back.

He always knew that he would need to control his feelings, especially the darker ones. The Force had a way of overwhelming you with feelings and power from them, it was a strange snow ball effect. To worse you felt the more the Dark Side had a hold on you, the more the Dark Side had a hood on you the worse you felt so on and so forth. It was a self destructive cycle. What Jorge did not expect was that he was building up power to levels that put the entire Jedi council to shame. Soon after as he sat there sobbing in his misery his power unbenounced to him activated the final hidden message from within the Holocron. Once he had read the final lessons in the Holocron he felt his powers explode as the final secrets of the Force were revealed to him. In that moment he no longer held power, for power by definition had to have limits or else it couldn't be measured. And in that moment his " power" was beyond comprehension. He ceased to be an entity and became more of an ever present source of energy similar in many ways to the Force, the only difference being the Force lacked a will of its own and Jorge did not. Even now he as he existed in a odd state of limbo he could sense just how large the world around him was. There were a countless number of realities that existed and within them there were a countless number possible outcomes. All of them able to be entered into by him. So now that he was beyond time itself there were but two questions where and when to start.

Hope you all enjoyed. If this seems a little on the small or simple side then I am sorry. This whole story was to establish the backstory of Jorge. also in order to clear up any confusion it is pronounced (George) just like spartan 052.


End file.
